10 Things
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: What I love about you...


a**/n: This is dedicated to ****EpicNerd****, my NikkiBear! She helped me with this when I was stuck (even though it was forever ago and she may not remember it) and I love her to death, so this is for her. If you haven't read her stuff, GO DO IT NOW! She's an amazing author and one of the sweetest people ever. I love you Nikki!**

**summary: 10 things Jade loves about Beck and 10 things Beck loves about Jade.**

**10 Things**

**10 things Jade loves about Beck,**

**(Jade's point of view)**

**1.** **I love how you always find a way to make me feel beautiful.**

Just a few days ago, Jade was arguing with Tori over something, Beck walked over to Jade. "Hey, babe" he had said. She huffed a little bit signaling that she was annoyed. Beck looked at Tori, who was also looking annoyed, and automatically understood why Jade was so upset. "What is it, honey?" he looked at Jade. "_She _keeps insisting that I need to dress differently" Beck slightly glared at Tori. "Jade, you do **not** need to change anything about yourself, no matter what _anyone_" he glanced at Tori for emphasis "says, you're beautiful the way you are" Tori gasped in half offense, half shock that Beck would say something like that with her standing right there. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori and turned back to her boyfriend "thank you" she said quietly, "Your welcome, babe. Now let's go get some lunch." Jade nodded and Beck took her hand and led her down the hall, leaving Tori standing by her locker, all alone.

**2. I love how you always put me first.**

Times of this happening are countless. From little things, like the time they were stuck in his RV and when they finally got out her handed her a water before getting himself one, to bigger things, like when he moved out of his house into the RV when his parents insisted he break up with Jade. It has happened so many times, that even Jade herself lost count.

**3. I love your hair.**

It was no secret that Jade loved Beck's hair. She loved the way it looked, the way it felt. She loved to run her fingers through it, especially when it was just them alone in the RV. It was was something to hold onto in the middle of a heated make out session and she just loved it. The few times any other girl had ran her fingers through his hair (i.e. Haley, the cheating chick from Kareoke Dokie), she had been overwhelmed with such a strong sense of jealousy. So much envy and anger at her that she thought she might explode.

**4. I love your RV.**

Or should she say _thier_ RV, she was always there. It was her home. At her actual house, she wasn't accepted. She never felt loved or even wanted there. The RV was a place she could always come to find peace during a stressful time, a refuge when she felt threatened or scared and acceptance when people (i.e. her parents) were trying to change her. She always felt loved, wanted and needed there. Beck always let her know he had missed her while she wasn't there. There was never anyone there to tell them they didn't belong together or that they're no good for one another. It was a place in which they could just be themselves and be happy. Enjoy one another's company and just be comfortable together. Jade spent nearly every night there. She loved falling asleep in the arms of her loving boyfriend, him holding her tight, his fingers playing with her hair probably without him even knowing it. There were very few, if any, times she felt happier.

**5. I love the way you kiss me.**

Everyone knew that Beck and Jade kissed, alot. Whether it was in the halls of the school, in the class room, at the RV, or wherever they happened to be at the moment. Jade could always tell how Beck was feeling by the way he kissed her. When he was trying to calm her down it was usually a peck on her cheek. When he was proud of her it was overwhelming and always seemed to end too soon. When he missed her it was passionate and intoxicating. When she was upset or crying it was slow and gentle, as if she was a fragile peice of glass he didn't want to break. When he simply wanted to show her he loved her it was sweet and simple, usually followed by a loving kiss on her head, one of his trademark things that she loved oh so much. No matter which kind of kiss it was, it always took over all her senses, overwhelming her in all that is Beck Oliver, in all the love that she has for him.

**6. I love how you have never tried to change me.**

From day one, Beck accepted Jade for who she was. He never tried to change a thing about her. He loved her for who she was and wanted her to stay exactly that way. Because he fell in love with Jade West and if anything about her changed, she wouldn't be Jade West anymore. His Jade was sarcastic, mean and insensitive. She built up walls against the rest if the world but once you broke through those walls, you saw who she really was, and it wasn't what she tried to come off as. She scared people away using the logic that if no one got close to her, no one could hurt her. Beck managed to send each of those walls crumbling. He wormed his way inside her heart and has stayed there. However, he does not take the priveledge of seeing the real Jade West for granted. He listens when she wants to talk, he comforts her when she's upset, and never lets her feel alone.

**7. I love the way you hold me. **

Beck and Jade were almost always wrapped around each other in some way. Whether it was his arm draped over her shoulders, her legs flung over his lap when sitting in class, or his arm around her waist, the list goes on and on, from simply having thier fingers intertwined with the others or thier legs tangled up when they were bored in class or in his RV. It always made Jade feel safe and secure to have his arm around her. It gave her a sense of protection, like when his arms were around her, nothing could harm her. When he would simply touch her, whether it was when he grabbed her hand or when he simply brushed her skin, it sent electric charges throughout her whole body. He loved how he was the only one allowed to touch her, anyone else, other than Cat, would be yelled at. She would freak out on them simply because they touched her, then Beck could snake his arm around her waist and she would calm down. He loved being able to pull her closer to him anytime he wanted her nearer. Even when they were arguing or she was mad at him, Jade never pulled away from his embrace. He loved the way she would pull his arm over her shoulders simply because she wanted it there. 

**8. I love it when you tell me you love me.**

Not many people heard Jade say it, but everyone knew Beck said it all the time. Those three magic words that never failed to make Jade feel like she was floating on a cloud. She would ask him so say it all the time, they could be just sitting around and he would hear her voice "tell me that you love me." it was never demanding, just calm and sometimes even timid. Sometimes he would ask for the "magic word" in order to get her to say please every once in a while, but usually he just looked at her and said "I love you, Jadelyn West" and he always meaning every word. She would usually respond with "kay" or "I know" but when they were alone and there was no one but him to witness it, she would reply with "I love you, too" or "I love you more". When she did respond like that, the smile on Beck's face could light up a room.

**9. I love how you always support me.**

No matter what she was doing, Beck supported her. He never tried to hold her back when she wanted the lead in a play and always told her she deserved to get that role when she didn't. He clapped the hardest, cheered the loudest and was always the first to stand up whenver she performed, he had full confidence that she was capable of anything she set her mind to. There were countless times that he would sit in the RV with her, listening to her brainstorming, helping her write. He always helped her learn her lines when she was cast a role in a play because even if she didn't ge the lead, she always put her all into her performances. Most of the time, when she came to Beck's after a rehearsal, she would come in and fall asleep on the bed, usually with Beck by her side.

**10. Most of all, I love how you make me love you.**

Because all of the little things you do, because all of the big things you do and everything in between. You make me love you in a way that even I dont fully understand. I never thought it was possible for me, Jade West, to love anyone. Let alone love someone as much as I love you. Yes, I do get mad or annoyed with you at times, but when it comes down to it, I would give my life to save your's anyday. You have given up so much for me, but you have never once given up on me. You push me to be the best that I can be and without you, I know that none of what I have accomplished would have gotten done. I know that without you I would not be where I am today and I most definitely wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I know I may not say it all the time, but Beck, I love you. With everything that I am, I love you, forever and always.

**a/n: okay, so if you didnt get it, all the things in bold were Jade's Point Of View, the examples/descriptions on 1-9 were third person and the last one was Jade talking to Beck. Yeah, I kinda stole that last reason from 7 Things, the old Miley Cyrus song ;)**

**Beck's version will be similar to this one, although all the reasons will not be the same, maybe one or two, but not all of them. I really dont know what his reasons will be because I have no plan at all for this. It may be a while before I get it posted. These are just little side projects. (This took me four or five months to complete and I've only written three reason for Beck so far) ;0**

**I apologize for any typos. I read it over once to look for any, but I cut my eye (not my eyelid, not around my. My actual eyeball. More like I scratched it. Suffice to say, it hurts like hell) so I'm not able to focus very well. I hope any typos that are in there aren't too bad :)**

**xoxo,**

**Me**

**P.S. I will update Speak Now (my main story. It's Bade. Please check it out and let me know what you think) when Liz hits 200,000 followers. We all know she deserves so much more than that, but she's so close now. Her twitter is LizGillies. Follow. Her. Now. **


End file.
